


A Broken Soul [Lyrics Recompose]

by Likasi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likasi/pseuds/Likasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Origin Tune: Young and Beautiful<br/>By Lana Del Rey<br/>[ LOKI POV.]<br/>Will you still love me when I'm no longer<br/>the one you loved before<br/>Will you still love me when I got nothing<br/>but my broken soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Soul [Lyrics Recompose]

[Lyrics Recompose] Origin Tune: Young and Beautiful- By Lana Del Rey

A Broken Soul [ LOKI POV.]

I ‘ve ruled the world  
Burn it all, had my truth now  
Giant blood, burning eyes  
and won’t change now  
Cold winter night, Jotunheim  
When you and I were brother once  
The pretty days,  
The crazy nights  
The way you kissed me like on fire

Will you still love me when I’m no longer  
the one you loved before  
Will you still love me when I got nothing  
but my broken soul  
Will you still  
Will you still  
Will you still  
Will you still love me  
when I become broken soul

I’ve seen her smile, lit the world once we built tall  
Pretending to fix my heart but don’t know how  
Cold winter night, where were you ?  
And the way you loved me with all your soul  
And all the ways I got to know  
Your heated hands and the burning snow

Will you still love me when I’m no longer  
the one you loved before  
Will you still love me when I got nothing  
but my broken soul  
Will you still  
Will you still  
Will you still  
Will you still love me  
when I become broken soul

Dear lord when I get to Final  
Please let me bring my man  
When he comes tell me that you’ll let me  
Lord tell me if I can  
Oh that face, oh that body  
Oh that heat makes me wanna party  
He’s my sun, he makes melt like porcelain

Will you still love me when I’m no longer  
the one you loved before  
Will you still love me when I got nothing  
but my broken soul  
Will you still  
Will you still  
Will you still  
Will you still love me  
when I become broken soul


End file.
